Comienza la aventura
by Selenika91
Summary: Arturo ha descansado durante largos años en Ávalon recuperándose de sus fatídicas heridas. Pero la hora ha llegado, Albion está en su momento de mayor necesidad y él debe volver. Se encontrará en el siglo XXI donde apenas quedará nada que reconozca, dispuesto a crear una nueva orden de caballeros aunque no será tan fácil como podría esperar.


_Este fic participa en el reto **"Caballeros de Camelot**" del foro **"En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica"**._

___**Disclaimer:** Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**COMIENZA LA AVENTURA**_

Una isla asomaba entre una niebla más bien dispersa. Podría parecer poca cosa, apenas más que un peñasco en medio de un lago bastante mediocre. Pero las cosas no son nunca lo que aparentan y mucho menos si hay magia de por medio.

Un anciano miraba con ansiedad hacia aquel misterioso lugar del que solo se hablaba ya en las antiguas leyendas. Era la isla de los Bienaventurados, Ávalon, aquella en la que no muchos ojos se habían posado y de la que nadie nunca jamás había regresado. Al menos hasta ese momento. El hombre de largo cabello canoso esperaba impaciente la llegada de alguien y esa persona, por improbable que pareciese, vendría de la isla.

Paseaba nerviosamente de un lado para otro mientras no paraba de murmurar "ya es la hora, ya es la hora". Tenía la experiencia de cientos de años de vida, pero nada de lo que había aprendido podía utilizarlo en ese momento. ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir? ¿Le habría perdonado por mentirle? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verle? Mientras miles de preguntas importunaban su inquita mente, comprobaba por enésima vez que tenía todo lo necesario.

En su casa ya había preparado una habitación bastante acogedora, tenía un montón de modernas ropas en su mochila… ¡hasta tenía comida por si se encontraba hambriento! Su querido amigo nunca había sabido comportarse con el estómago vacío. No le faltaba nada. Pero seguía teniendo una alarma en su cabeza que le aseguraba que se había olvidado de algo. ¿Qué podía ser?

¡Dio una palmada en el aire mientras maldecía! Sí que se le había olvidado algo, ¡seguía pareciendo un viejo! ¿Y si él le hubiera visto así? Hubiera sido demasiado extraño. Mientras murmuraba unas palabras de manera automática las canas y las arrugas desaparecieron para dar paso a un joven muchacho muy delgado, con unos intensos ojos azules, un cabello oscuro y unas orejas demasiado grandes.

Hacía mucho que había controlado ese hechizo, su poder había crecido extraordinariamente y ya no necesitaba ninguna pócima. Podía cambiar su aspecto a voluntad. Sin embargo, siempre prefirió parecer un viejo un tanto cascarrabias, le solía evitar tener que dar explicaciones y eso siempre era ventajoso.

—Casi me parecía que estabas más guapo antes —murmuró una conocida voz a su espalda que provocó que el mago se encogiera. Era uno de los seres más poderosos que jamás había existido, pero le aterraba encontrar a su amigo enfadado o, peor aún, decepcionado. Se dio la vuelta con calma y ahí estaba él. Tal y como le vio aquella última vez, aunque en ese momento estaba completamente sano, quizás incluso había ganado algún kilo.

El joven rubio que acababa de llegar mostraba una gran sonrisa y aquello tranquilizó mucho a su amigo. Pero no rompió la tensión del momento. Se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para abrazarse, pero nunca se habían sentido del todo cómodos en esa situación. Puede que fuera porque uno era el rey de Camelot y el otro un simple sirviente, pero no estaban seguros de hasta qué punto habían cambiado las cosas.

Los segundos pasaron y al final el que una vez fue rey carraspeó ruidosamente y agarró a su compañero del brazo con un fuerte apretón.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Merlín.

—Sí, claro, Arturo —añadió el otro mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida—. Supongo que no has tenido a nadie a quien maltratar allá, ¿verdad? Ningún pobre sirviente del que abusar.

Arturo rió a carcajadas ante la exageración de su compañero y solo eso hizo falta para que los siglos que habían pasado sin verse no importaran nada y recuperaran la vieja confianza y camaradería de siempre.

—Bueno —empezó el mago mientras ambos sonreía con cariño— y esa toga tan ligera, ¿tiene alguna explicación? Debe ser ciertamente interesante.

El rey de Camelot, caballero de la Mesa Redonda, había abandonado sus cotas de malla y escudos para dar paso a una túnica blanca muy vaporosa y bastante corta. El joven rubio se sonrojó. El era un rey, no podía ser visto con ese aspecto, pero bastante más le molestaba que el moreno se sirviera de ello para burlarse. Así que con toda la dignidad que pudo le contestó con seriedad.

—Verás, Merlín, tal vez se te hayas olvidado de que he pasado bastantes años con esa gente. Y aunque jamás diría nada en contra de ellos, a los que debo tanto y tanto me han enseñado, son gente pacífica. Solo llevan estas prendas, nada de pesado acero ni bruñido metal. Y al final te acostumbras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia. Tal vez así el otro se callara.

—Ah, claro —parecía realmente pensativo mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa que llevaba a la espalda—. Entonces supongo que no querrás esto, ¿verdad? Se llama ropa. Digo, ahora que eres tan sabio y pacífico y que has dejado tus armas por esa camisa un poco larga que apenas sí te tapa…

—¿Merlín?

—¿Que me calle?

—Sí, tú lo has dicho. Me alegro de que todavía te acuerdes.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian —afirmó—. Está bien, me callo.

—¡Espera! —exclamó al ver que volvía a guardar aquellas prendas que le salvarían de su casi desnudez.

Merlín decidió no forzarle demasiado y se las lanzó para que las cogiera de una vez.

—Pero tendrás que ayudarme a vestirme, ¿no?

—Yo ya no soy un sirviente, Arturo. Estoy aquí para servirte, como siempre, pero ya no de esa manera. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya, mi contrato se ha terminado —rió de su propio chiste.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó extrañado mientras miraba aquella cosa extraña que parecía un pantalón pero que tenía una textura muy extraña y era demasiado estrecho. Se rindió cuando vio en la parte superior una extraña tira metálica con dientes que no tenía ni idea de lo qué era ni para qué servía. Miró hacia su amigo mientras suplicaba con la mirada—: Entonces, ¿de verdad no me vas a ayudar?

El joven moreno suspiró con falso fastidio mientras le vestía explicándole todo lo necesario. Arturo parecía satisfecho con el resultado final, eso que Merlín había llamado "vaqueros" era más cómodo de lo que parecía y era tan flexible que no le limitaba los movimientos.

Mientras descubría las ventajas del siglo XXI su compañero no podía dejar de sonreír. Parecía un niño pequeño aprendiendo por primera vez a atarse los cordones. Iba a ser realmente divertido educar al rey en todo aquello que le resultara nuevo. Sería una larga tarea, la humanidad había evolucionado mucho desde los tiempos del rey Arturo. Tanto que casi parecía cosa de magia. Pero Arturo era un caballero valiente y nada le amedrentaría.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

—¿Cómo habías dicho que se llamaban estas ruidosas bestias de metal?

—Coches —repitió Merlín con cansancio por enésima vez. Puede que aquello no fuera a ser tan divertido como se había imaginado. Puede que Arturo fuera un caballero leal, noble y heroico, pero eso de empezar de cero en una nueva época tan distinta no era realmente su fuerte.

—Sí, eso era —sonrió a su amigo con picardía. Le encantaba hacer que se desesperase, algunos hábitos nunca morían, y hacer que repitiera mil veces lo mismo parecía funcionar—. Entenderás que no puedo salvar a Albion si no sé qué es realmente todo lo que hay a mi alrededor y…

—…y si me han enviado aquí es porque el momento ha llegado, Albion está en su momento de mayor necesidad —terminó Merlín con un solemne tono burlándose claramente de su compañero.

—Sí, exactamente eso iba a decir —comentó mientras pegaba un puñetazo al brazo de su amigo, no con demasiada fuerza pero sin mucha delicadeza.

—Lo sé. Algunas cosas no cambian, es cierto, siempre obsesionado con tus misiones…

Arturo sonrió de medio lado, había echado mucho de menos a su amigo y aunque no lo reconocería por nada del mundo, le encantaba cómo siempre le replicaba. Él siempre fue el príncipe heredero y después el rey de Camelot, nunca nadie jamás fue tan franco con él como el joven moreno.

—Tengo que encontrar a caballeros —decidió dejar el tema aparte—. Ya sabes que la mayor fuerza de mi reino siempre fue la de mis hombres, los más honorables y valerosos. No puedo empezar a construir nada si no tengo a mi lado a habilidosos espadachines y diestros luchadores.

—¡Ya! —dijo entre risas Merlín, parecía que le había dado un ataque y se estaba poniendo colorado de no poder respirar—. ¡Y piensas encontrar de eso en el Londres del 2013! —seguía riéndose con exageración, la gente de su alrededor comenzaba a mirarles y Arturo ya no lo encontraba divertido—. No verás muchas espadas, no. Los guerreros de hoy en día llevan maletines y trajes negros —dijo recobrando por fin la seriedad— y no siempre son honrados, a veces ni siquiera son buenas personas —dijo con tristeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —el rey parecía extrañado, no podía concebir un mundo donde la lealtad y la rectitud no tuvieran cabida.

—Mira a tu alrededor —se limitó a decir el joven moreno mientras señalaba a la gente con un gesto vago de la mano.

Y Arturo le obedeció. Fue entonces cuando empezó a entender algo en medio de aquel caos. Vio cómo muchos hombres como los que había descrito su amigo recorrían las calles con rapidez, sin prestar atención mientras hablaban para ellos mismos y con una mano en la oreja. Observó cómo uno de ellos tropezaba con un harapiento hombre y solo se detenía para gritarle, sin detenerse a preguntar cómo se encontraba.

Fue testigo de cómo un joven arrancó el bolso del brazo de una anciana señora empujándola y echando a correr. La señora cayó al suelo mientras pedía auxilio y aunque docenas de personas vieron y oyeron, nadie se detuvo. Reparó en unos pequeños niños que correteaban por la calle pegando a todas las papeleras con bates y rompiendo cuantos cristales encontraba.

Abrió los ojos a la realidad de que decenas de personas mendigaban en las esquinas rogando por un mísero trozo de pan. Muchos eran los que pasaban por su lado mientras apartaban la vista y se abrigaban en sus cálidos abrigos de piel.

Vio con horror lo que hasta ese momento solo había descubierto en los campos de batallas, personas sin humanidad ignorando el mal ajeno.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

—Pero, es demasiado tarde. Ya no hay esperanza. ¿A dónde han ido la bondad y la misericordia, la ayuda al prójimo y la honradez? ¿Qué ha sido de todo ello?

Merlín miró con compasión al joven rubio. El había tenido años para ver la evolución del hombre y había sido doloroso. Pero el rey descubrió en solo unos segundos que aquellos valores sobre los que intentó levantar su reino ya no estaban. Él persiguió la verdad, igualdad, libertad, bondad, belleza, compasión, humildad, valentía y amor. Merlín había visto lo suficiente para ver cómo todo aquello había decaído, las maldades de las que era capaz el ser humano, sobre todo en ese momento de auge de la tecnología, pero también sabía que su amigo se equivocaba. Todavía había esperanza.

—No, te equivocas. Vivimos unos tiempos malos, de eso no hay duda. Pero tienes que mirar mejor. Siempre llaman la atención todos los horrores, pero bajo esa capa de sufrimiento puedes ver a personas tratando de arreglar este mundo. Son pocos, pero están en todas partes. Solo tienes que fijarte más a fondo.

Arturo suplicó que tuviera razón. Todavía se le hacía extraño pensar en Merlín, que un día fue su sirviente, como una persona tan sabia y poderosa —el tema de su magia era uno sobre el que habían hablado largamente y aunque lo aceptaba como era no era fácil acostumbrarse—. Pero una vez más vio que Merlín decía la verdad.

En un primer momento había ignorado todas esas situaciones, pero entonces las vio: un niño ayudaba a cruzar a un invidente la carretera, un hombre se agachaba para ayudar a la anciana que quedó en el suelo tras el robo, una mujer se llevaba a uno de aquellos míseros mendigos a su casa para alimentarle y bañarle.

Pero no solo eso. Observó a unos jóvenes relacionándose entre sí con risas, cómo una pequeña familia parecía feliz simplemente paseando, reparó en una pareja adulta que caminaban abrazados, en unos chicos que se besaban con ternura.

Y entonces sonrió. Merlín estaba en lo cierto, si se habían salvado la amistad y el amor todavía había esperanza.

Él siempre fue un caballero de Camelot, y más allá de ninguna duda su vida se había regido por unos valores que siempre consideró ciertos. Había temido que éstos hubieran abandonado a la raza humana, pero al ver aquellas escenas recobró la confianza.

Todavía podría encontrar entre todos ellos hombres buenos, leales y valientes para formar la nueva orden de caballeros que habría de traer la grandeza al reino de Albion.

—Está bien —exclamó con aplomo el rey, ya había recobrado su confianza—. Mañana empezaremos a buscar personas dignas de unirse a los nuevos caballeros.

—Me parece estupendo, mi señor —Arturo suspiró resignado, Merlín no le ofrecía su obediencia, solo se estaba burlado, otra vez—. Pero te das cuenta de que estos caballeros no podrán ser como los antiguos, ¿verdad? No blandirán espadas, ni matarán. Estamos en una nueva época, con nuevas armas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Entonces tú me enseñarás primero cómo luchar en este mundo —Merlín fue a protestar pero no pudo, pues Arturo continuó hablando—. Pero hay algo que no tengo claro. Obviamente necesitamos un nombre para la nueva orden, pero no sé si dejar el de Caballeros de Camelot, después de todo, esto ya no es Camelot.

—Bueno —esta vez Merlín pareció meditar de verdad—, yo creo que está bien, suena imponente y algunos clásicos nunca mueren. Así nos reconocerán más fácilmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¡Ah claro! —exclamó ilusionado—, que tú todavía no lo sabes.

—¿El qué?

—¡Eres famoso! Mucho más que cuando eras rey, de cualquier manera.

—¿Cómo? Acabo de llegar, todavía no he hecho nada para ganarme el reconocimiento de los demás.

—¡Oh! Pero sí lo hiciste, hace mil años. Todavía tu nombre resuena como sinónimo de honor y lealtad, tus hazañas son relatadas con fervor e incluso algunos pretenden seguir tus ideales. Aunque he de decirte que hay partes que se han tergiversado con los años y no te harán mucha gracia. Pero ya te explicaré todo ello.

Arturo se encontraba anonadado y no era capaz de hablar. Él había vivido cosas extraordinarias, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado mayor gloria que la de ser recordado durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, ya estaba Merlín para bajarle los pies a la tierra antes de que se enorgulleciera demasiado. Para variar, continuaba hablando.

—Pero imagínate que en algunas leyendas se cuenta que Mordred era tu hijo, ¡tuyo y de Morgana!

—¡¿Pero qué?! —ante la burlona sonrisa de su amigo no supo decir si decía la verdad o no—. Bueno, creo que no quiero saber nada más, al menos de momento.

—Vale, vale —aceptó Merlín mientras comenzaba a andar. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo se explicó—: vamos a casa. Ha sido un día muy largo y mañana empezaremos a buscar a tus caballeros, ¿recuerdas?

Mientras seguía al joven moreno sonrió. Tal vez ya no pudiera contar con sir León, sir Gwaine, sir Elyan… Pero encontraría otros caballeros que pudieran llegar a la grandeza de sus antiguos amigos, aunque no sería nada fácil. Quedaba mucho camino por delante, empezaba de nuevo la aventura.

* * *

_Os pido perdón si no os parece adecuado al tema. Quería haber hecho el reencuentro más corto para dar más importancia a lo de la nueva orden de caballeros, pero no he podido evitarlo._

_Me disculpo por el título. Lo odio. Pero siempre me pasa lo mismo, no se escoger títulos._

_¡Y ya sabéis, para lo que queráis (felicitarme, criticarme, amenazarme por escribir algo tan horrible...) un review!_

_Saludos - **Selenia**._


End file.
